Umaima walked to a gift store around noon and decided to buy a toy for $1.42. Umaima handed the salesperson $5.62 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Umaima received. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ Umaima received $4.2 in change.